Destiny
by rugratgirl
Summary: sometime there is someone better than you. It just depends on if you are going to let them beat you.NOW ITS WAR!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy day and yet I was outside enjoying the sprinkles that feel on my body. My shiny blue eyes were gazing on the beautiful pond that I always went to my days when I was a student at Alfea. I would find peace and harmony at this place.

My long curly red hair blows from the wind and swirled. I finally fell like I was in my place. I have friends that love me. I have my family that I have discovered in sparks. People looked up at me instead of down. I was no more that awkward outcast on Earth. But most of all; my one love Sky didn't look down on me. I finally felt good enough for him. I was finally in the place I wanted to be all my life.

My thoughts broke once I saw something shining up from the bottom of the pond. It was pulling me in mentally. I felt like I needed to go get it. I felt attracted to it. Before I could think, my body pulled me in to go splashing into the water. My mind was screaming to get back on land but no that is not what my body did.

There I was, at the bottom of the pond looking at the shining object that was shaped like a shell. It was a locket. A beautiful golden chain was hooked onto it. It had an engraving on the top; it said "Destiny".

Then out of nowhere my brain started working and realized that I needed air and need to get out of there fast before I passed out. At last my mind won the battle and I grabbed the shell locket and began my way up to the world above.

When I got out I slowly laid under the tree where the rain could not get to me. There I was with this locket in my hand and trying to catch my breath. My thoughts were going through my head a hundred miles per hour. _Why would I do this? Why did jumped into the pond? Why did I feel attraction towards this object?_

After a while of thinking useless thoughts; I finally got the idea of actually open the locket and find out what was inside. I was being so stupid. How about I just throw it back into the pond and forget about it. Then again my body took over and out of nowhere I just opened the locket.

A humongous light flashed and all I saw was white. Then a force of wind came out of the locket and blew me back against a tree. I fell to the ground with a big thump.

Okay now I was on the ground in the rain with mud all up on me with my body aching in pain from hitting the tree. In the back of the head I am thinking _just kill me now_. When I looked up my eyes went into pure shock. There was naked girl in front of me passed out on the ground. _What in the world was a naked girl doing in front of me._

When I took a real good look at her to my surprise she looked just like me. The only difference is that she had shorter hair. Once I finally realized this I took a step back and process what just happened. When I say processed; I mean panic and start freaking out.

Okay not only was I aching in pain cover in mud. Now there was a naked girl in front of me that look exactly liked me. She was identical in every single way; beside the hair being shorter.

Then maybe I though; I should get her out of here. Or I can just leave her here. Wait, no, no; I can't leave her here. Someone would find her and think she was me. Gosh why in the world am I thinking like this? Then I decided to bring her back to Alfea to see Ms. Fargonda. Maybe she can explain to me what the hell is going on.

I said a spell and it transported both of us to Alfea in Fargonda office. Once we appeared a very shocked Fargonda was there with a pale white face.

Um okay very awkward. There I was in head mistress office with a naked girl and Fargonda in pure shock. Maybe I should wave my hand in front of her face or something. Then I hear Fargonda speak.

"Where did you find your sister Destiny" Fargonda spoke

I took a step back and turned white too. Did she just say my sister Destiny???

**I decided to give all my characters a lot more voice when they are speaking. So trust me you are gonna get a lot more thoughts and personality from the characters. This is not just Blooms story. All the characters are going to be involved in it. I plan also on updating every single day still the story is done!**

***Pretty please review and tell me what you are thinking***


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, bloom was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. Where _could she possible be?_ God I hope nothing happened to her. Being engaged to someone like her, I never get to stop worrying. She gets herself in all kinds of messes. I really can't blame her; it's not like she ask for it.

I looked up from my desk where I was doing paperwork for the kingdom. Now that I am king I have a lot more responsibilities. I just want to get out of here. Without Bloom I would be in a bad mood. When I was in a pile of paperwork; she always made me feel better. Maybe I should call her again. No, no I look way over obsessive; which I am absolutely not. _Well maybe a little obsessive._

Then in the middle of my thoughts, my phone got a text. When I looked down it was from bloom. I rapidly opened it like it was a present.

_**Hey get to Alfea fast I need to show you something**_

At this, I got up and went to a guard right outside my room. I told him that I am going to Alfea and to tell my staff that I will be out of touch and to only call me in emergence. At that I walked down to the portal room and put in Alfea in the system

Then a blue circle blob appeared and I stepped through. When I got to the other side I was gazing at Alfea. This sight made me relax a lot more. These schools always calmed me down somehow. I guess this place just felt more like home rather than my kingdom. I walked up and saw Bloom on top of the steps.

"Bloom I was so worried; where have you been?" I asked in a worried tone. She just started at me and said nothing. _What in the world. Bloom has never been this silent._ This gave me and awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just stared at her and she stared back. She finally spoke back. She told me to follow her. Before she could move I grabbed and kissed her on the lips. Once we were out of breath she smiled and walked down the hall as I followed her.

**Blooms Provo**

I was so glad he is here, but still in shock. I discovered that I had a twin sister that was alive. I couldn't believe it. Why didn't anyone tell me about it? We walked into Ms. Fargonda office and Sky face went into pure shock at the sight. I looked up at him and his eyes were on my sister. I just stood there quiet. We were all just standing there in silence. Wow I never thought that I would be in this position.

"This is my sister Destiny, and Destiny this is my fiancé Sky" I introduced them.

Of course Sky caring side kicked in and he was being a perfect gentleman to her. _What in the world_. Of course he had to be nice to her but he was over doing it. I felt like he was flirting with her. He took a seat right by and talked to make her feel better. I was getting so jealous. I could tell that he was flirting with her. I wanted to smack him so bad.

Ever since we found her I just have been feeling really possessive. I really don't get where she came from. I should be excited but I am not. I only really have spoken a sentence to her. I didn't like her at all and I don't know why. It was kind of weird. Why was I feeling like this? All I know is that Sky flirting with her wasn't making me feel any better.


End file.
